Pleasantly Unexpected
by elfinchakie
Summary: When Bella makes her usual booty call, she's rather surprised when someone deliciously unexpected turns up instead. Lemons and language. OneShot


* * *

I'd been with Edward Cullen for as long as I could remember. We had always been the inseparable couple, the cute pair that always seemed so strong. We were going to be together forever, he was my childhood sweetheart and the love of my life.

That was until we got divorced.

It's been about a year since we split but occasionally, we still hook up. We can't help it... The sex is average but I shouldn't complain, its not like I'm getting any elsewhere and we all get lonely sometimes. It purely convenience really, he's just _there_. I could tell you that it's crazy magnetism bringing us together but I'd just be lying.

I'm lying right now. On my bed – watching the deliciously toned muscles of my new lover's back rise and fall as he sleeps peacefully next to me – while trying to make sense of what has just happened, I let my mind fill with the memory of how I got here.

It had been one of those days, one of those utterly fucking boring days where you have nothing to do. I had the week off from work so I found myself watching mindless daytime TV on the cream leather sofa Edward and I had picked out together when we'd first moved in. Our divorce was a mutual agreement, we'd simply gotten married too young. We hadn't had a chance to experience anything for ourselves, on our own as single people.

Loving eachother was all we had known from a young age and eventually we realised that we didn't love eachother in the same way anymore. Our love was no longer the passionate kind, instead our relationship had warped into companionship. It's nice though, just being able to sit and talk to eachother as friends. We're still really good friends. We even set eachother up on dates.

It was a fairly happy divorce. We compromised on the splitting of our belongings and we even agreed to share certain things. We also made a pact that if either one of us needed anything, the other would be there. I draw attention to the _a__nything _part, I guess that's how our little arrangement happened.

It wasn't like everyday or anything, maybe once or twice a month at most. We'd have our planned, meaningless sex and then get on with life. Sometimes months went by without a booty call but that's because we'd be seeing people at the time or something.

Today the weather had been warm and I could feel electricity in the air. I picked up one of the erotic novels my friend Alice insisted I read and of course, I became ridiculously aroused within minutes. That book was _nasty_ – Alice had good taste.

So I did what I always did when I was feeling horny. I text Edward.

He'd moved into his dad's house instead of finding his own place and I often wondered what two good-looking bachelors like themselves did in a big house like that. Actually, I dread to think.

Edward's father wasn't much older than him really. His parents had married young and divorced young, just like we had. The only difference between us and them was that they were brave enough to have a baby at the age of nineteen.

That only made Carlisle forty-three years of age and that seemed pretty young to have to a twenty-four year old son. Especially as the man only looked about thirty-five. He hadn't aged badly at all and to let you in on a secret – he was fucking_ gorgeous_.

Shaking the thoughts of golden hair out of my head, I reached for my phone. Edward was just as gorgeous and my thighs were burning for some action.

_**Fancy a bit of fun?  
**__**Bella**_

I waited confidently for the reply, he never said no to me unless he had a girlfriend. Sure enough, a few minutes later my phone buzzed.

_**I'll be 15.**_

He kept it short and sweet. I smiled in anticipation and sent another.

_**Come straight in,  
**__**you know where to  
**__**find me. ;)  
**__**Bella**_

I headed towards my bathroom to freshen up, quickly jumping in the shower briefly to relax my body under the spray and then brushed my teeth. I picked out the new lingerie which I'd bought a few days before and put on the black chiffon and lace corset trimmed with blue satin and a matching thong. Examining myself in the mirror, I had to admit I was looking pretty saucy. I couldn't wait to see Edward's eyes bug out. I brushed my fingers through my hair to make it look a little wilder and then practised my 'come hither' look.

I heard a car pull up into my driveway and I excitedly jumped onto my bed. The cool, satin red sheets felt like heaven against my heated bare skin as I positioned myself on my stomach facing away from the door and crossing my ankles. I lay my cheek against the sleek pillow and closed my eyes. He knew I liked to start with a massage.

A quiet knock sounded at the door a minute later. "Come in," I purred, listening as the door opened slowly and then clicked shut again. I was looking forward to this, I hadn't got laid in over a month.

"Hello Bella," a smooth voice drifted from the door but it sounded a little smoother than usual... Rolling over and opening my eyes, I was horrified to see Edward's dad standing there.

"Carlisle!" I gasped, looking down at my scantily dressed body and then back up to his lean figure resting against the wall. He had his arms crossed and a look on his face which suggested he was enjoying the view.

"W-what are you doing here?" I spluttered, hurriedly sliding off the bed to retrieve my dressing gown then internally groaning when I spotted it on the back of the door beside him.

"I may have intercepted a little text message or two." he said, raising a sandy eyebrow at me.

"I'm s-sorry, I know I shouldn't use your son like this." I mumbled, cautiously moving towards the door where the little dignity I had left was hanging.

"Oh Bella it's not that," He sighed quietly as I grabbed for the silk robe, "I just didn't see why Edward should get all the fun."

I froze, one arm halfway in the sleeve and slowly raised my eyes to find his, startled when I was met by the raw lust burning behind them. His deep blue eyes were usually so compassionate that I hardly recognised the man in front of me. And I knew that even though it was so wrong – I would never be able to extinguish the fire that had just been lit inside me.

I allowed my robe to slip to the floor as we stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I raked my eyes over his body as he did the same to me, no longer feeling self concious under his stare. His snug white sweater hugged his frame, suggesting that his muscles were large and hard... and the bulge in his pants hinted towards the same thing.

"This is so wrong." I said quietly to myself, shaking my head and taking a step back. It _was_ so wrong but he was _so_ _sexy_. Carlisle pretended not to hear and took agonisingly slow steps towards me until he was just inches away. The look in his eyes flickered between amusement and hunger.

"You know Bella, I've had my eye on you for some time." He stated as his sinfully luscious lips pulled up into a slight smirk. He ran the back of his hand lightly from my shoulder to my arm then back up again before moving it up to brush my hair back. "I'm always wanting you."

"Since when?" I breathed, hardly loud enough to make a sound.

"Ever since you announced your engagement in that beautiful red dress." He murmured. I'm sure I stopped breathing as the weight of his words came down on me because everything was making sense now. The way he'd stare at me from across the dinner table and the way his lips always seemed to linger on my cheek when he greeted me. I knew I should be mortified that my ex-husbands father had been thinking about me naked for years but my mind seemed to be welcoming this thought. I was seriously fucked up.

"I've been extremely jealous of Edward recently, he's been taking you for granted." He said in a low, husky voice as he moved even closer, our bodies barely touching. "You need to be appreciated, Bella." He ducked his head so his lips were by my ear, fingers lightly tracing my collarbone. "Will you let me appreciate you?" He whispered.

I couldn't contain it any longer. I pounced, wrapping my thighs tightly around his waist and my arms locked behind his neck. He held me firmly against him using his hands to grip my ass. I hastily crushed my mouth against his and the shock of feeling his hot tongue moving against mine sent a pleasant shudder through my body. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he slammed me against the wall and ground himself into me.

He moved his hands down my thighs as his lips kissed and nipped restlessly against my jaw, only using his hips to hold me up. Carlisle dropped his head and started to trail warm kisses down my neck which I interrupted briefly to pull his jumper over his head. He growled when he got to the top of my corset, apparently his hands were too busy roaming my body because he used his teeth to tear off the blue ribbons that held it together. I gasped as it fell from my body but the cold air was quickly replaced by the heat of his mouth between my breasts and then moving to lightly circle both nipples with his tongue.

I yanked roughly on his belt a couple of times and fumbled with his zip until I was eventually successful in getting his jeans around his ankles. Moving his hands back to my ass, he stepped out of them and carried me to the bed – practically throwing me down. I took the opportunity to ogle his almost-naked body, marvelling at his mouthwatering cinnamon tan and willing for his boxers to disintegrate. He was soon between my legs and grinding his himself against me, causing me to gasp and moan in approval. We were only separated by thin layers of material now and I was able to feel _alot._

He started kissing down my body and drew patterns with his tongue when he got to my navel. When his mouth had reached the top of my thong and he looked up at me through hooded eyes before moving down and dragging his tongue slowly but firmly against the lacy material. I gasped and grabbed his soft blonde hair, tugging at it and begging him to do more.

He smiled at me, grabbed my thong and in one swift movement, sent it flying across the room. The sensation of the cool air against the fiery heat between my legs felt so insane that I couldn't help but whimper. The smile instantly dropped from Carlisle's face and he suddenly looked like he might devour me, his broad shoulders rising and falling as his breathing became heavier.

Never breaking eye contact with me, he leaned his left forearm on the edge of the bed and slowly slid his right hand up my thigh. His head fell back and he groaned my name when his finger grazed between my folds. "Bella, you're so wet." he whispered up at the ceiling.

When he look back at me, I bit my lip and rocked my hips, urging him on. He didn't look away from my face again as he parted my lips and then lowered his face until his mouth was hovering right over my clit. His eyes closed as he tenderly kissed it and then I felt his slick tongue tracing circles around the sensitive nub, causing my own eyes to close. I moved my hands back to his hair, running my fingers through it and slowly rolling my hips to the movement of his tongue.

I think a minute or two passed when for some reason I suddenly felt like I didn't want to climax without him. I roughly yanked him onto the bed by his hair and pulled myself up onto my knees in the process. He half hissed, half moaned as I did it and he smiled at me when our faces were level.

"Mm, I like that," He hummed, lazily sweeping the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. I smiled back slyly. So, _Carlisle likes it rough_.

I moved forward and captured his bottom lip between mine, not giving a shit that I could taste myself on him as I slowly dragged my teeth across the soft, plump flesh. He growled again and moved his hands to palm my breasts with his strong hands.

I moved my own hands to the waistband of his boxers while I teased his mouth with my tongue. Sliding the black cotton down, I gasped when I felt the warmth of his dick pressing against my stomach. I looked down and gasped again at the sheer _size _of it. Carlisle's dick made Edward's look like a finger.

Looking back to Carlisle's face, I wasn't surprised to find a shamelessly smug grin gracing it. I smirked in response and then moved back down, swirling my tongue around the head of his cock a few times before wrapping my mouth around him completely. As I moved down deliberately slow, he grabbed my hair and let out a loud, "f-uuuck." I sucked back up and released him from my mouth. I'd never ever heard Carlisle swear before and it was fucking hot.

"I can't wait anymore," I breathed in a strained voice. Before I could even register the movement, I was on my back and Carlisle was on top of me, forearms resting either side of my head. Our breathing was ragged as we stared into eachother's eyes, I wondered if he saw in mine what I saw in his. Once we did this, we'd never be able to take it back.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"Are you?" I whispered, rubbing my nose against his.

He kissed me tenderly and then nodded, exhaling a deep breath which fanned onto my face. I smiled up at him and pulled him down to kiss me again, this time it was more urgent. He seemed to have gotten the message because he started to move, sliding his shaft along my wet folds but for some reason I had no time for foreplay today. I shifted my hips and changed position just at the right time, causing his cock to stop exactly where I wanted it.

"Wait!" He sputtered "Con-"

"Pill." I growled, cutting him off.

"Okay." He hissed as I grabbed his hard length and guided it toward my entrance.

He kissed me once more on my jaw before pushing in slowly, my name leaving his lips in one long groan and then we both gasped at the pleasure of feeling eachother for the first time. He felt so good inside me as we picked up a steady rhythm, my hips meeting his with every trust. Shit, I didn't know sex could feel like _this._ It made me wonder what the hell I'd been experiencing before. It's like I've finally found a real man.

I couldn't contain my breathless moans as he drove into me, the pressure was building in the pit of my stomach and I started yelling for him to go harder and faster. He happily obliged, grunting with every deep thrust. The pleasure was starting more intense and I could see his muscles begin to strain. I tried to beg him to keep going – only all I could come out with was a shakey and broken, "Carlisle!"

He seemed to understand though and he just jackhammered into me. My whole bed was moving, causing the legs to scrape across my wooden floor. I clung to his shoulders, sure that my nails were making him bleed. My legs were shaking as euphoria started to take over my body, I squeezed my eyes shut and was only vaguely aware that I was crying out in pleasure.

I heard Carlisle let out a strangled groan as I felt his body jerk and convulse for a few moments before he stilled and collapsed on top of me, sweating and panting heavily. He eventually moved, kissing my shoulder and rolling off to lay beside me.

We lay there trying to slow down our breathing for a moment, both of us staring at the ceiling. I'm not sure how much time had pasted when Carlisle moved again – he reached across me and shakily took a cigarette from the packet on my bedside table. I picked up the lighter and lit it for him as he leaned back against the headboard. We watched the smoke billow up and swirl wildly into air.

"Since when do you smoke?," I questioned, taking the cigarette from his lips and bringing it to my own.

"I don't," he laughed nervously, taking it back from me. He looked over at me and smiled, it was a satisfied smile. "Baby, after that. I need one." He murmured huskily, taking another drag. I giggled and ran my fingers down his chest, unable to process what had just happened.

I knew I'd found my upgrade from Edward Cullen as I came down from the high of 'Round Two' with Carlisle. He could've certainly learnt a thing or five from his dad, I thought as I lay back against my pillows. I guess finally at the age of twenty-four, I was growing up... by having amazing sex with an incredibly sexy older man.

God, I was a messed up woman but really, I didn't care.

Glancing over at Carlisle who was gazing up at me, I smirked and said, "Well this was pleasantly unexpected."

* * *


End file.
